With the continuous development of Internet technology, there are more and more audio/video resources in the network. At present, an original audio/video resource can be sent to a streaming media server after encoding. Before an audio/video resource in the streaming media server is provided to a user for watching, the audio/video resource may be converted by a transcoding server into a format recognizable by the client terminal.
In the process of transcoding an audio/video resource, the transcoding server may experience various abnormal situations that may cause the transcoding process to fail. For example, in the situations of a continuous decoding failure, a continuous encoding failure, etc., the transcoding server may not complete the normal audio/video decoding process, so that the user cannot watch the corresponding audio/video resource in time.